LA VENGANZA DEL DESTINO
by SUMmerEYes
Summary: Draco y Hermione tienen una relación a escondidas. Pero el destino tiene otros planes para ése amor del que sólo saldrá muerte y sufrimiento. Oneshoot


**LA VENGANZA DEL DESTINO**

_By SUMmerEYes_

Draco y Hermione tienen una relación a escondidas. Pero el destino tiene otros planes para ése amor del que sólo saldrá muerte y sufrimiento. Oneshoot

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic, pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Hermione Granger siempre estuvo acostumbrada a controlar todo a su alrededor, sus sentimientos y emociones, las tareas de sus amigos y los suyas propios, el tiempo para estudiar y aquél para divertirse, cuándo enamorarse, cuando dejar de amar, eso le daba seguridad, y eso era lo que ella siempre necesitó...

Hasta que Draco Malfoy llegó a su vida y con un simple chasquido de sus dedos desmoronó todas las estructuras que con tanta premura había armado en su maravillosamente controlada vida. Él le enseñó la espontaneidad, la emoción de la sorpresa, la sensación de euforia luego de hacer algo prohibido, le enseñó un camino completamente alejado del orden, la prolijidad y las obligaciones a las que estaba tan acostumbrada, y así Hermione por fin pudo comprender el verdadero sentido de la palabra Libertad, con todas las letras, amplia, efímera, que te hace sentir tan llena y completa, que te da tantas satisfacciones.

Sin embargo lo más importante fue que le enseñó a amar, pero no con el amor controlado, pensado y previamente arreglado de ella, sino el amor libre, sin ataduras, sin limitaciones, salvaje e indomable, que desconoce fronteras y razones, que te envuelve y te da calor, aquél que nutre el alma...

Pero al mismo tiempo Draco le enseñó el desamor, el dolor de la traición, ese sentimiento de angustia permanente que no se va del pecho al saber que la persona que uno ama con total locura fue capaz de hacerle una herida tan profunda, que sangra constantemente, ésas heridas que no se ven pero son las que mas daño y dolor traen y las más difíciles de cicatrizar, si es que lo hacen... No lograba entender porqué el amor de su vida la había engañado, robándole la tranquilidad de su alma e inundando sus ojos de amargas lágrimas, su mente de torturantes pensamientos y su alma de dolor.

¡Y es que no podía encontrar una razón válida para que Draco la halla traicionado de ésa manera! El comienzo de su relación fue confuso y precipitado pero habían podido seguir con su relación siempre a escondidas, temiendo la reacción de sus amigos y compañeros y sobre todo de la familia de él. QUE si se enteraban que estaba con una hija de muggles probablemente lo mataría.

Un día como cualquier otro estaba cumpliendo sus actividades como prefecta patrullando los pasillos del quinto piso, mientras pensaba en Draco y que estaría haciendo, cuando al alcanzar la puerta de un aula escuché ruidos atrás de la puerta, y cuando estaba comenzando a alejarse, negándose a interrumpir a alguna parejita en plena acción escuchó una voz que ella conocía muy bien murmurando en voz baja. Decidida abrió la puerta de un tirón y lo que vio le dejó la dejó helada. Draco, besando apasionadamente a Pansy, pero no era sólo eso si no que estaban teniendo sexo, él tenía los pantalones por los tobillos y la tanga de Pansy estaba tirada en un rincón. Hermione sintió miles de sensaciones en los breves segundos en que no pudo moverse: incredulidad, asombro, desconcierto para terminar en dolor, fue como si hubieran clavado una daga en lo más profundo de su alma y ella estaba segura que ésa era una herida que no iba a cicatrizar jamás.

_You were my sun, you were my earth  
__(eras mi sol, eras mi tierra)  
__But you didn't know all the ways I loved you  
__(pero no sabías todas las maneras en que te amaba)  
__So you took a chance and made other plans  
__(entonces tomaste la oportunidad e hiciste otros planes)  
__You don't have to say, what you did,  
__(No tienes que decir, lo que hiciste)  
__You told me you loved me, why did you leave me?, all alone  
__(Me dices que me amas, porque me dejaste?, toda sola)  
__But now the damage is done…  
__(pero ahora el daño está hecho)  
_

Poco tiempo después la citó en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía y durante ésa larga semana notó la ilusión que había en sus ojos cuando lo miraba y no pudo evitar sentirse despreciable por hacerle esto a una criatura tan pura como ella. Pero así era el trato, su vida por la de ella y Draco Malfoy quería seguir vivo. Es la ley de la selva, el más fuerte vive, el más débil muere.

El día llegó y apenas entró sus ojos en él, no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos ante ésa mirada llena de amor, calidez, ternura y sobre todo, esperanza. De que todo haya sido un error, que tuviera algún tipo de explicación, que de alguna forma todo volvería a ser cómo antes.  
- ¿Para que me citaste aquí Draco? – Preguntó, desviando su mirada hacia la noche estrellada  
- Porque quiero mostrarte algo – le respondió mientras se acercaba hacia la ventana y a ella, sintiendo su perfume que invadía lentamente sus pulmones. Vainilla y Canela, era perfecta para ella, dulce, sutil. Alejando ésos pensamientos de su mente, se subió al alfeizar de la ventana y le tendió su mano para que ella también se subiera.  
- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó confundida  
- Tan sólo confía en mí – y la morocha tomó firmemente su fría mano y se subió. Cuando estuvo a su lado, la beso suavemente en los labios y mientras ella se relajaba en sus brazos, la empujó bruscamente hacia afuera y la vio desaparecer devorada rápidamente por la inmensa oscuridad de la noche.

Al día siguiente...  
- Muy bien Draco, por momentos creí que no serías capaz de eliminar a ésa inmunda sangre sucia – le dijo en el oído Pansy mientras comenzaba a acaricia suavemente su pecho – Ahora ¿Donde habíamos quedado antes? – preguntó y comenzó a besarlo mientras le desprendía la camisa  
- En ningún lado – respondió bruscamente mientras se alejaba – QUE halla fingido que estaba con vos para lograr mi misión no significa que realmente quiera hacerlo contigo  
- Pero ¿porque no? – preguntó con un deje de impaciencia – Sabes que vos y yo estamos destinados, ambos somos sangre pura, mortífagos, somos iguales...  
- No, no lo somos – le respondió antes de irse y dejarla enfurecida y humillada.

Se dirigió a la salida. Los estandartes negros inundaban el Gran Salón. Hogwarts estaba de luto por la muerte de la estudiante más inteligente que alguna vez pisó ése colegio. Veía por todos lados compañeros llorándola, despidiéndose por ultima vez de ésa bella muchacha que como una hermosa flor había llenado de luz y de alegría a todos y que fue brutalmente arrancada de raíz, ahora nunca más nadie verá su sonrisa, ni podrá disfrutar de su charla o simplemente de su compañía, pedir sus consejos, a nadie volverá a abrigar con sus brazos, a acariciar con sus manos, a besar con sus suaves labios. Y él animo reinante coincidía con el suyo, pero que el no podía demostrar, su desdicha y su luto iba por dentro.

Se encontró con Lucius en un parque abandonado lejos de la ciudad. No hubo saludos corteses, ni abrazos sólo la acostumbrada frialdad y rigidez.  
- ¿Cumpliste con tu misión?  
- Si, la sangre sucia está muerta – "Junto con mi alma", pensó sombriamente.  
- Perfecto Draco, ahora puedes irte, ya eres libre  
Y suspirando aliviado el muchacho se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Pero él no llegó a escuchar las palabras finales de su progenitor - Pero ahora que haz cumplido tu misión, ya no nos eres útil – sólo vio como una brillante haz de luz verde le robaba su último aliento y su último pensamiento antes de desplomarse fue para de ésa pequeña morocha sonriéndole, mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos miel rebosantes de amor, de felicidad, de ternura, ésa que le robó el corazón.


End file.
